


don't sign the dotted line

by itainttreason



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Separation, horses: not even once, nobody will die in this one i promise, takes place between arnold's turn and before they discover him, there's going to be some angst so buckle up your seatbelts kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainttreason/pseuds/itainttreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which caleb brewster learns why he shouldn't sign his letters with his own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't sign the dotted line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alethememe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethememe/gifts).



"Selah was imprisoned for less."

"Nothing against Selah, Benny, but I'm pretty certain I can defend myself against a few lobsters. I certainly wouldn't go quietly, like h-"

"That's not the point, Caleb." Benjamin Tallmadge punctuated his statement by slamming four pieces of parchment under Caleb's nose. He already knew the last page was what Ben was angry about. "This is the last time I will warn you about this."

"Or what?" Caleb brought his gaze up to challenge Ben's blazing eyes. "You'll...you'll court-martial me? Demote me?" He shook his head, snorting. "No. I think the only thing you're gonna need to do is to get used to it, Tallboy." He propped his feet up on the desk next to Ben's flat hand, only to have them knocked off by the same hand and to have Ben leaning angrily over him.

"You forget your place, Brewster."

Caleb slowly rose to come nose to nose with his best friend, eyes sweeping up slowly to lock with Ben's.

"I don't think I do, Tallmadge."

"You would endanger this operation, you would- you _have_ endangered yourself-"

"And that's my right!"

"No!" Caleb paused. Ben had made some distance between them to pace angrily but he turned now, all edges and tension. "No, it's not!" He sounded desperate.

".....and why's that?"

"Because you're responsible for more lives than your own, Caleb. You can't do this. You said yourself, sending you endangers Abe and Townsend. Imagine how more dangerous it would be if the redcoats traced your every movement because they not only knew your face, they knew your name." Caleb was silent, staring at the space just beside Ben's shoulder, lips pressed into a tight line. Ben knew that look. Caleb wasn't listening. He turned to leave as Caleb nudged the top sheets to see the last one with his name printed boldly at the bottom.

 

The next time anyone would see that name on a piece of parchment would be in a panicked message from Abigail, passed to Ben from a breathless courier who had received the slip of paper from a recently returned prisoner. "ANDRÉ HAS BREWSTER," it read in distressed script, the paper browned with sweat and dirt. Ben's heart stopped, shuddered a single beat, stilled, and then sprang to life like a trained drummer boy teaching his successor to carry an army along. It felt as though it beat until it reached his throat and it was now choking him. Sackett was dead, Abe and Anna across the sound, Washington likely busy. Ought he bring his concerns to Benedict Arnold? The man had listened to him before, he'd certainly know what to do.

 

Arnold couldn't believe his fortune. He listened to the distressed Tallmadge across from him, hardly believing his ears. The courier had been taken prisoner? Now all André needed was the head of the snake- and here he sat, emptying his heart to him. Tallmadge came to the end of his breathless spiel, disorganized and vulnerable, and Arnold took no time to reply.

"You must organize an exchange. Mr. Brewster is far too valuable to be left for even a moment too long." Ben brightened. Arnold could laugh, it was just too easy to bait this young major. Just put hope on the hook and you'll reel them in 'til they lay gasping on the dock.

"You think so? Washington would-"

"I will speak with Washington, Tallmadge. Go, find a list of British prisoners and come back here as soon as you have compiled a suitable list."

"Yes, sir." Tallmadge leapt to follow his orders, and Arnold watched him skid into the dusk. The boy would never know what hit him. Maybe André would include him in the reward- Peggy would certainly like the young man. He wasted a few pleasant moments daydreaming about golden hair and blue eyes before he rose stiffly to speak to the General.

Ben was later summoned instead to Washington's office, where Arnold was sitting already. The two had obviously discussed the predicament, as Washington was regarding him with sympathy.

"I am sorry to hear about Mr. Brewster, Major Tallmadge."

"As am I, General." The list in Ben's hand crumpled at the pity in Washington's voice, and the unspoken "but."

"We cannot go through with an exchange. We cannot let them know how valuable he is with our panic."

"I.....Sir-"

"We cannot have another Nathan Hale." Ben stared at the General. Washington had just twisted the blade in his attempt to explain his own distress. Was... Was Washington only concerned about Caleb because he saw another Hale on their hands?

"With all due respect, sir, if I- we- lose Mr. Brewster, the Culper project will crumble." _And I will have lost two best friends to this horrid war._

"I understand, Major Tallmadge, but we must wait. Mr. Brewster is strong, I am certain he can survive." He laid a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder, but Ben could only see the slight disgusted shake of Arnold's head behind the General's back.

"Yes, sir."

 

Arnold found Ben sitting listlessly at his desk, fiddling with his pen.

"Tallmadge." Ben went to stand. "Sit, please, sit." Ben sank back into his seat. Arnold pulled up a chair and sat across from him. “I must speak my mind.”

“Sir?”

“It’s not fair, what the General said. This Brewster fellow, you grew up with him, yes?”

“Yes, sir- in Setauket.”

“And he’s vital to your operation here?” He was answered with a nod. “Then you must go and get him.”

“But sir, the General said-“

“Benjamin.” Tallmadge froze. “The General must refuse your request. It would be seen as favoritism- plenty of other men in this camp have friends and family behind enemy lines. He just could not agree, not without sacrificing some dignity.” His voice nudged Tallmadge towards his goal.

“Sir, what you’re saying….that would be treason.” Distrust flickered in those blue eyes like a point of light under a shard of glass, burning into Arnold’s skull.

“No- no, Tallmadge, I’ve discussed it with the General in private, you see. It was he who suggested I…urge you along.” Tallmadge was hesitant to go behind his commander, Arnold gave him full merit for that.

“You’re certain.” But no one could resist a war hero.

“Absolutely. Go get your courier, Major Tallmadge- get him a drink for me, would you?” A grin spread across Tallmadge’s face as he stood.

“Yes, sir.”

Arnold watched Benjamin Tallmadge melt into the night for the second time that day, and he was even more pleased than he had been before. Tallmadge would make it more or less unscathed to his British counterpart- his condition would depend on the mercy of Robert Rogers. Arnold had included in his letter to André that Tallmadge should not be too poorly mistreated, but Andre had to throw his rabid hound a bone once in awhile, and Tallmadge was one the old Ranger would be gnawing for weeks to come.

He had thrown the boy to the wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> out of the frying pan and into you're fired, tallmadge


End file.
